I Might
by TheMadAlice
Summary: Alice Liddell is a high schooler who attends a former all boys school, famous for the class of beauties called Wonderland. Only one of the the three girls there, it's not sure if she can survive. Watching over her are the twins Nate and Aaron, the big brothers of her 5 year old friend, Nina, whom she babysits. But...what to do? And to make matters worse, she has a crush on Nate...
1. First Day

**Me: Heh, told you I'd write this.**

**Alice: *Happy dance***

**Me:...That's just plain scary.**

**Nina: So I'm 5 in this one too...**

**Me: Bwahahahahaha yep. I don't own HNKNA or any of it's characters! God help us if I do!**

* * *

I Might…:

Chapter 1

Alice stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom nervously. It was the first day of school, well for her since transferring tend to do things like that, and she had recently moved in with friends. Friends who also hired her to babysit their little 5 year old sister. Speaking of which, instead of worrying, she should be making the girl's lunch for kindergarten. Alice hurried down the stairs and soon enough she saw him. His black hair long and tied into a ponytail with his golden eyes that were even livelier than the sun, his name was Nate the eldest of the three siblings and the one she had a crush on. He was busy tying the bow on the little girl's uniform and eating a piece of toast at the same time.

"Nina, hang on. I think I got it this time!" Nate grinned at his little sister.

"Are you sure Nate-nii? Aaron-nii or Alice-nee can tie it for me." Nina said doubtful.

Nina the youngest had long black hair like Nate but with magenta eyes that were bright and cheerful. Turning Alice could hear the second oldest, Aaron, come down the stairs. He also had black hair but with the most beautiful blue eyes that put the sky to shame. Too bad they were stormy, indicating his foul mood.

"Oi, Alice, make Nina's lunch already. It's worse enough that you aren't sexy but if you fail in making her lunch I'll open a can of whoop-ass on you." Aaron snorted.

Oh, and Aaron was rude to everyone but his sister. And that Nate and Aaron were twins. Alice felt her eye twitch and instead of answering she got to work.

"Aaron-nii! You said a bad word!" Nina gasped.

"Nina-chan, what do you want to eat?" Alice asked smiling.

"Onigiri with fish! I also want sausages and juice! Oh and carrots!" Nina piped, throwing her hands in the air.

"Kid, you eat too much." Aaron chuckled, ruffling Nina's hair.

"Aaron, don't be so mean to Alice and I just combed her hair." Nate sighed.

"It's okay Nate-nii! Alice-chan can fix my hair!" Nina said proudly, staring at the older girl with admiration.

Alice chuckled as she packed the lunch and put in napkins and a tiny fork. Nina had taken a liking to Alice as soon as they met and the brothers had warmed up to her a bit. Alice's turquoise eyes looked at Nate still fumbling with the bow and handing the lunch to Nina, she gently pushed Nate's hands away and tied the ribbon neatly.

"Ah, thanks Alice, I can't tie anything right." Nate smiled, patting her head.

Aaron scoffed, "You can't do lots of things right."

"Nii-chans, it's 7:45." Nina sighed, knowing full well that she might be late.

"…WE GOTTA RUN FOR IT." Aaron said, picking up Nina as Nate grabbed Alice's hand.

"Haha, so much for the first day of school huh Alice?" Nate laughed, pulling her hand.

Alice's heart skipped a beat and she blushed, "Y-Yea."

They all made a mad dash to the kindergarten and saying a quick goodbye to Nina, they sprinted to the former all boys school, Seren Academy.

* * *

"Phew~ Just in time!" Nate laughed as Aaron and Alice panted.

Aaron's eyes narrowed and grabbed Nate by the front of his shirt, "What the hell are you laughing about?! You realized that had we been late, that demon would skin us alive! You fucktard!"

Alice watched and dusted off her uniform, "Aaron, please don't use violence! Especially against your older brother."

"The hell you talking about?! He's only older cause they did a c-section and took him out first when I was getting ready to be born!" Aaron glared.

"Calm down! You shouldn't be rude to a woman, speaking of which you usually hit on them, why not Alice?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause she has no boobs. Or a fuckable ass." Aaron snorted.

Alice twitched, "Just how are you related to Nina and Nate? They're the kindest and sweetest people I have ever met."

Aaron smiled at her sweetly, "We came from the same womb."

"…" Alice just stared at Aaron, "You have a smart mouth don't you?"

"Bitch, I am a smartass, get yo facts straight." Aaron smirked and started to his homeroom, "But I gotta go to geome-fucking-try."

Nate sighed, "Well Alice, I guess I'll be guiding you to the office."

Alice brightened, "Okay."

* * *

The office was a sharp gray, to it's dark gray ceiling to it's slate colored floor. A woman sat at the desk and Nate smiled to her.

"Hey Mrs. Wisteria. I'm here to hand Alice over to get her schedule." He said cheerfully.

The woman chuckled, "How kind of you and Miss Alice, what is your last name?"

"Liddell." Alice replied standing next to Nate.

"Hmmm, Liddell, Liddell. Ah! Here, one of the three transfer students yes? It's pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Wisteria smiled, "Now if there's anything bothering you, please come and talk to me alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Alice nodded.

Nate looked at her schedule and raised an eyebrow, "You have all honors? Man, that's gonna be tough."

"Oh really?" Alice said, peeking over his shoulder.

"Yea, anyway, we have only three classes together so it'll be fine. I'll take you to our first period, English." Nate smiled.

* * *

In the kindergarten, there were eight classes. Nina was in the Magnolia room and in the room, there were soft pastels to represent the flower. Nina sat at her blue table with Remie and Raven. They were older by only one year but because they had late birthdays, they were in her class.

"Raven-chan, how's your mommy?" Nina asked, using a crayon to draw a flower.

"She's fine. My dad is really busy making dolls to sell so she's watching out for him." Raven nodded, coloring a bear.

Remie grinned, putting down his pencil, "Nina-chan, I heard that you have a new babysitter. What's she like?"

Nina giggled, "Alice-nee is nice and pretty. She likes Nate-nii though."

"Oh~ Really?" Remie asked.

"Yep! Alice-nee also has brown hair and pretty aquamarine like eyes!" Nina said cheerfully.

"Are they that pretty?" Raven asked, "I think your eyes are prettier. They're like roses."

"Hm, I think they're more like rubies." Remie said.

"Alice-nee is pretty and I mean it! Why don't you two come over to play sometime and see?" Nina asked, pouting.

"That's a good idea." Raven said.

"Alright class! Time for storytelling!" The teacher announced.

"Do we have too?" Remie whined.

"If you want to have recess then yes." The teacher smirked.

"But I don't really like recess." Nina said.

The teacher twitched, "Then no lunch."

"Wouldn't that be child abuse since you're not feeding us when you're supposed to take care of us?" Remie asked.

"We have to call the police!" Nina concluded.

"Just get over here." Raven sighed, dragging the two to the carpeted area.

"But we don't like her~" Nina and Remie wailed, struggling to escape.

* * *

Alice stood in the front of the class door as Nate handed her schedule to her.

"It'll be fine okay Alice? Just ignore the perverts and the playboys and you'll be alright." Nate smiled.

"U-um okay." Alice stuttered.

"Alright, I'll introduce you to everyone so don't be shy. Oh and since Nina likes you, we can't afford to let anyone get their hands on you alright." Nate laughed, "Stay out here until I bring you in. Don't follow anyone while out here too."

"O-okay?" Alice said confused.

Nate immediately walked in and she heard several voices shouting out greetings. She nervously waited and it was so quiet in the halls.

"Yo Nate, why did you take so long?" One guy shouted.

"I had to help a transfer student." He chuckled.

"Ohhh, is she a babe?"

"Hahaha, she's not curvy I'll tell you that." Nate smiled.

"Damn, class A-3 has a fucking hot chick and C-3. Shit ain't fair."

"Hahaha, well Alice! Come and introduce yourself." Nate called out.

The sliding doors opened and there was Alice and she blushed as the guys stared at her. Standing next to Nate, she looked down.

"I-I'm Alice L-Liddell. Pleased to meet you all." She mumbled.

The class roared, "HOLY SHIT SHE'S CUTE! NATE! GIVE US HER NUMBER!"

Nate smiled, "Nope, Nina would hate you all for messing with her beloved Onee-chan."

They quieted and sighed, "Ahh, Nina was so cute when you two brought her in. We wished we had a cute little sister like that."

Alice twitched, "They switched from me to Nina in just one second."

"Yea, but if you're in trouble just say her name. It's granted to work." Nate whispered.

"So where's the teacher?" Alice asked, looking around.

"Dunno, he's always missing so it's a basically a free class." Nate shrugged.

"W-What? But we have to learn." She protested.

"Anywa-"

The glass from the window shattered as two boys flew through it. Aaron was punching the guy even as they fell to the floor.

"ASSHOLE I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU FUCKING THIRD YEAR." Aaron glared, cracking his knuckles.

"Sempai! What happened?"

Alice blinked, "Wha?"

"Fucking third years are starting a damned riot! We firsts need to teach them a lesson." Aaron smirked.

Instantaneously, the class erupted into a war and started to attack the lone third year and then proceeded to go to the third year halls. Alice just stared and Nate looked at her concerned as Aaron threw the poor student into a locker.

Nate sighed, "Oh and Alice? I think that you should go home now. But I need to warn you, this school has fights every day."

* * *

**Me: Such a lovely first day.**

**Nina: I like being a 5 year old now...**

**Alice: *Sits in the depressed corner* Why...just why?**

**Me: Cause I felt like it. And I like story lines like this. Especially since the girl will have a harem and get constantly harassed sexually as I sit here laughing like a hyena.**

**Alice: =_=**

**Me: :D**


	2. Another Fight

**Me: Don't own Diamond/Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice!**

**Nina: Warning...may experience pain from lack of oxygen.**

**Alice: AHAHAHAHAH!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice stared at her lunch, sitting at the dining table at home. She just couldn't believe it. It was just the first day and already she had seen a fight…Just what the hell was wrong with that school? Also, Aaron just freaking flew through a window and punched someone! She was still in her uniform and did homework that she had gotten from Mrs. Wisteria. Glancing at the clock, which stated it was around two in the afternoon, Alice thought of when Nina's school ended.

"Oh shit!" She cursed, "I'm 30 minutes late!"

She hurried to the front and threw on her shoes, opening the door at the same time, making her look awkward.

"Oh god, Aaron will never let this go! Crap! Crap!" Alice fretted, fearing what Aaron would do.

Alice dashed out the door and ran the two blocks, only to bump into someone's chest. She looked up, there was a man with red hair and a single ruby orb. His arms were around her waist as he steadied them both.

"My, you need to look where you're going miss." He chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry! I need to pick up Nina!' Alice muttered, trying to walk pass him.

But he would have none of that and kept her firmly in front of him, "I see, so you are headed to the kindergarten? And would your Nina be this little girl here?"

"Eh?" Alice blinked as she was suddenly tackled by a small childish body with long black hair.

"ALICCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEE-NEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nina shrieked, glomping the older girl enthusiastically.

Two little boys that seemed older than Nina appeared from behind the man and looked at each other.

"So this is her new babysitter." The one with black hair said, looking bored.

"But she looks nice!" The brown haired one laughed.

The man looked at them amused, "I haven't introduced myself have I?"

Alice had calmed down Nina but the girl still clutched her skirts and smiled, "I don't think so. I'm Alice by the way."

The man smiled politely, "I am White Joker miss."

"I'm Remington but you can call me Remie." The brown haired child grinned.

"I'm Raven." The other replied stoically.

Nina giggled, "See? Alice-nee is pretty! I told you so! And thank you White-nii for walking me home!"

White's look softened slightly and he patted Nina's head, "Anytime for a princess."

"Um, well thank you for picking her up for me." Alice mumbled, picking up Nina and walking back to the house.

"It was no problem miss." White chuckled, taking the other two boys with him.

The walk back home was quiet, even Nina peeked at Alice in worried.

"Nee-chan?" She asked, pulling the girl's collar.

"Hm?" Alice asked distractedly, thinking of White.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Nina asked, looking teary eyed, "I don't want Alice-nee to be sick."

Alice blushed, "N-No! I was just thinking!"

The tears that were forming disappeared and Nina grinned, "Okay!"

Alice stopped walking and stared at the girl thinking if the tears were fake or she was a kid who had extreme control at holding them back. Nina looked at her quizzically and cocked her head to the side. They made it to the gate when Nate and Aaron were opening the door. Alice let Nina down and watched as the little girl run up to the two and tackle them. It was such a sweet scene, if only she could have that for herself…Alice shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

Nate looked up and grinned at her making her blush, "Alice, come on in. It's your house too."

Alice was about to say thank you when Aaron cut her off, "Hoe, I am hungry. Make me steak."

Alice frowned, "I will not-"

Aaron gave her a look, "Bitch…I want it now. Yes? Is that good for you? Should I demand it more forcefully?"

Alice glared as Nate and Nina went in and ignored the two, "You are a bossy bigot! I'm not going to make anything for you!"

He glowered, "Bitch…I stated it nicely, you really want to piss me off?"

The girl snorted, hands on hips, "I. Don't. Give. A. Damn."

He chuckled darkly before taking out several photos of her in very…indecent poses, "You sure about that whore?"

Alice froze and hissed, "You wouldn't."

"Try me. I already have copies." Aaron laughed manically.

* * *

"So…nii-chan blackmailed you." Nina said, sitting down at her little tea table, surrounded by stuffed animals in all the chairs expect the one Alice sat in.

"Yep." Alice sighed, pouring that imaginary tea in the little girl's cup.

Nina hugged a plush panda and looked at Alice in pity, "Mr. Panda says that you have to do what Aaron-nii says from now on." Then she brightened, "But don't worry! Aaron-nii did this to all of my babysitters!"

Alice stared, "Nina…I don't think that's something you should be happy about."

"Haha, but he actually blackmailed them to the point that they…never mind." Nina shrugged off, making the panda drink tea.

"Should I even ask?" Alice twitched.

Nina smiled brightly as Alice pretended to sip from her cup, "Nope! But what about White-nii? He's nice right? He's my nii-chan's friend."

The older one just choked on her imagery tea, "W-What?"

Nina blinked, "How can you choke on tea that's…Anyway, White-nii is the school's special class called Wonderland. It's only a fancy way of saying that they're good-looking and rich."

"Wow…that's…nice?" Alice offered weakly.

Nina nodded, understanding, "There are lots more but two of the only girls there really pretty, rich, and sometimes scary. Their names are Crysta Snowpigeon and Vivaldi. Crysta is referred to as the queen of diamonds and Vivaldi as the queen of hearts. Vivi-chan likes red and Crys-chan likes white. But both are really violent. Vivi-chan likes beheading and Crys-chan likes freezing things."

Alice stilled, "What?"

Nina promptly repeated nonchalantly, "Vivi-chan likes to cut people's heads off as a stress reliever and Crys-chan likes to freeze things to put in her collection."

"These people are crazy!" Alice thought.

"Oh but there are some more of nii-chan's friends. Nate-nii and Aaron-nii have friends in Seren. You'll meet them soon." Nina giggled, "The girls from their fan club say that all of them are handsome."

Alice said dreamily, "I guess, I mean, hot guys tend to flock together."

Nina continued playing and yawned, rubbing her eyes. The door creaked open and both girls looked, there was Aaron looking at Nina concerned before staring straight at Alice.

"Oi, slut. It's fucking time for Nina to go to bed." He sneered.

Nina stared wide eyed at her brother before shouting, "Aaron-nii said another bad word!"

"Sorry Nina!" He replied sheepishly.

Alice sighed, looked at the clock before inquiring, "Nina, let's take a bath."

Nina smiled, "It's okay, Nate gave me one already. All I have to do is change!"

"Oh…okay." Alice said, "Do you want a bed time story though?"

Nina shook her head rapidly, "I'm a big girl! So I don't need it!"

Alice smiled and Aaron grinned. Nina ran round the room getting her pajamas before shooing the older two out. Once they left, the atmosphere changed into a tensed one.

"Soo…" Alice drawled out.

"Bitch." Aaron nodded.

"Ass." Alice fumed.

"Harlot."

"Son of a bitch."

"Slut."

"Gigolo."

"Prostitute."

"Bastard."

"Masturbating whore."

"SHUT UP YOU STD CARRYING JACKASS!"

The door creaked open and there was Nina in her pajamas, looking very curious, "Can I ask two questions?"

"Ask." Alice said.

"What's a masturbating whore?"

Alice stared at the child as Aaron looked at her with horror.

"Well, you shouldn't be asking but…that's what Alice is." Aaron struggling to explain.

"I AM NOT!" Alice shrieked, as Nate came up the stairs.

"What is it now?" He asked, looking back and forth.

Nina pouted, "Alice-nee and Aaron-nii won't tell me what a masturbating whore is."

There was a silence as Nate registered this in his mind.

He turned to Alice, "I think you and Nina should go to bed now."

Both females abided and quickly left the scene, covering their ears and rushing to get to cover. As soon as they were out of sight, Nate turned to the paling Aaron. Nate glowed with murder and started to chuckle darkly.

"Hahaha...ha…AARON! YOU HAVE POISONED NINA'S MIND AGAIN!" Nate screamed, throttling his brother.

* * *

Nina sat on the bed as Alice got ready for bed. She hugged a pillow and then laid down.

"Hey Nina?" Alice asked, brushing her hair.

"What?" Nina asked, blinking the sleep away but failing.

"Why are there fights at Seren?" Alice inquired.

"It's because everyone is a boy." Nina responded bluntly.

Alice choked back some laughter before agreeing, "Yep, so what's the other reason?"

"It's because they need a new gang leader." Nina piped up.

Alice dropped her brush in surprise as Nina went on, "And the third years are picking a fight with the firsts because Nate-nii and Aaron-nii are stronger than them and can take that title without much trouble. Especially with their friends, but it's okay. My nii-chans will protect you. I wouldn't want you to be raped anyway."

Alice turned slowly and twitched, "Raped?"

"Yep. There were other girls but some of the third year boys tried to rape them but nii-chans saved them. So that's why they hate firsts." Nina yawned, snuggling onto the covers.

A slow blush crept onto Alice's face, "So Nate saved them?"

"Aaron too." Nina mumbled before falling asleep.

"Nate's such a gentleman!" Alice squealed, ignoring the last thing Nina said.

A pillow suddenly hit her in the face and when it fell, she saw Nina looking at her groggily, "Sleep. Now. Want. Quiet."

The little girl flopped down as Alice muttered, "Sorry."

* * *

The morning was as hectic as yesterday, but thankfully, first period didn't become a war. Alice sat next to Nate, who was surrounded by other guys. They chattered cheerfully and Alice looked out the window. She wasn't very social and looking out she saw some white hired guy trying to punch a silver haired one, only to be intercepted by a boy with short navy hair. She turned back to ask Nate when something caught her eye. The white haired one took out a knife and an brown haired guy was backing him up. She abruptly stood up, causing all eyes to focus on her.

"Alice?" Nate asked, getting up from his chair.

"THERE'S SOMEONE TAKING OUT A KNIFE TO THAT GUY!" She yelled, pointing to the fight.

There was an excited buzz as the boys swarmed to the windows and Nate opened one up.

"Hey! That's Nightmare, Gray, Peter, and Ace!"

Nate slid out, falling to the ground. Alice shrieked in horror and was about to jump out too when Aaron held her back.

"Hey whore, you're gonna die if you do that." He stated bluntly.

"BUT NATE! HE-"

"He's fine see?" Aaron said and Alice saw Nate landing unscathed and rushing to help.

"B-But how?" Alice asked in confusion.

Aaron shrugged and let her go, "It's cause we're awesome you dumb fuck."

He jumped out as well and yelled, "Hey Petey-chan! Taking out a toy cause you can't win without one?"

"Alice-chan~ Are you alright?" A pink haired and punked out boy asked, striding towards her.

"Y-Yea." Alice nodded, "Who are you?"

"Boris Airay," His cat ears flickered and caught her attention, "And do you know whose in the fight besides the twins?"

"No, I don't." Alice said, turning back to the fight.

Nate dodged as the white haired guy slashed at him, Aaron coming in from the side to punch the guy's chest. They worked quickly, and took down the brown haired one. But the white haired one obviously didn't like losing so he was about to cut Aaron, only to be kneed in the groin by Nate.

"The one with white hair is a second year called Peter White. The brunette is Ace, silver haired girl looking guy is Nightmare Gottschalk, and the guy with short navy hair is Gray Ringmarc. Ace is also a second year but the last two are thirds. The reason why those two are helping out is because Gray and Nightmare are cool." Boris said, and Alice noticed his tail.

His tail that was trailing up her leg. And up her thigh. Towards her panties.

"PERVERT!" She squeaked before pushing him away.

* * *

Nate and Aaron didn't break a sweat as they dodged Peter's attacks. Aaron kicked the knife out of the older man's hand and yawned.

Nate smirked, "Whatcha gonna do without your toy now?"

Peter returned the smirk with his own, "With this." and Ace lunged at them again, only to be slammed to the ground as Nate and Aaron stepped to the side.

"Hahaha! You're both good!" Ace laughed merrily.

Gray punched Ace in the face when he got up and grunted, "Thanks for helping."

Nightmare landing a weak blow to Ace's torso and coughed, "Yea. Thanks you guys."

"It's nothing." Nate grinned, dislocating Peter's arm.

"Argh." Peter groaned, clutching the arm.

Ace struggled to get up but smiled, "This is fun!"

"Shut up asshole." Aaron said deadpanned, and stomped his foot down on Ace's head, smashing it to the ground like one would kill a bug.

Ace still laughed as Peter looked enraged, "YOU FILTHY GERMS! DON'T THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU!"

Aaron turned his deadpanned stare to Peter, "Honestly, who even gives a fuck about being forgiven by you? Not me."

Nate sighed, "Ah, Peter. Are you becoming delusional again? We both know that Vivaldi is in control of you."

Aaron's lips twitched, "Oh, so you're like that."

"Like what?" Gray asked.

Nightmare began to laugh, coughing up larger amounts of blood as he read Aaron's thoughts.

"You're an m aren't you?"

* * *

**Me: *Currently choking on laughter***

**Alice: *Dying from lack of oxygen from laughing***

**Nina: *Trembling and laughing silently***

**Aaron: Art thou mad brethren?**

**Peter: I am unamused at your antics.**

**Nate: *chuckles* I, for one, am ****_HIGHLY_**** amused.**


	3. New Gang Leader

**Me: Ehhhhh...how did this even happen?**

**Nina: You're the writer you tell me.**

**Me: Half the time I don't even know what I'm writing.**

**Alice: Wow...just wow.**

**Me: Yep, this chapter was a product of me not paying the attention I really needed to use when writing fan fiction. So sue me. I don't own Diamond/Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Aaron and Nate sat in class, laughing as Alice hit Boris. She had tears welling up in her eyes and anger flaring in them. When Boris finally got enough of the beating, Nate held back Alice, who was struggling fiercely to kill the cat. Aaron watched amused, snickering as Boris flinched away from the petite girl.

"You pervert!" She screeched, glaring at Boris venomously.

Aaron chortled, "Oh god…You fucking dip shit. How can you let a girl get you black and blue all over?"

Boris winced as another boy was cleaning his wounds, "She's scary strong man! It's a demon!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL A DEMON?!" Alice asked, her eyes narrowing and Nate had to hold her back with the aid of three more boys.

"Boris…Aaron…I highly suggest you two…SHUT THE FUCK UP." Nate glared.

"Eh…no." Aaron shrugged.

"Fine…" Boris nodded.

Alice had finally calmed down enough to not kill and huffed, the bell signaled the end of the day. The guys hushed as Alice stood up but before she could leave, Nate stood in front of her.

Taking her bag and opening his, "Alice, you need some extra protection."

"Um, what are you putting in my bag?" She asked.

Nate took out a thick looking plate and slid it in her bag, "A metal slate."

Alice stared at it and he handed the bag to her, "Well, here Alice, I hope this'll help. Oh and if you hit someone with the corner of your bag, they'll be knocked out. Oh, and there's a rule that if you defeat the current gang leader you will become the next one so be careful of who you hit!"

Alice took back her bag and shuffled out the door, "Yea…I really wanted to know that."

"I don't think the bitch knows how much you're helping her ungrateful ass." Aaron stated.

"Hey wait…" Boris said thoughtfully.

"Hm?" Everyone asked.

"Isn't the old gang leader coming back today?" Boris finished.

"Yea but didn't he get suspended?" Nate said, raising an eyebrow.

"But wasn't just for three days?" Boris questioned, "And that it's over now?"

"HOLY SHIT! AND ALICE IS GOING TO THE SCHOOL GATE!" Nate screamed, he and Aaron scrambled to get out the door.

"Boris! Get the fucking others of Wonderland to get there!" Aaron ordered, pushing Nate out of the way.

"Aye, aye boss!" Boris said before rushing to get the others.

The class stood there and looked at each other, "Should one of us go tell them that they could have taken the window?"

From there just all just went to help Nate and Aaron, walking as they went. Boris ran to the Wonderland room and found them all lounging without a care. Ace was still cheerful and Peter looked miffed, holding his arm delicately. Vivaldi sat in between them, bored and examining her nails as the other girl, Crysta, sat besides Sidney, who was glaring at Peter. Gray and Nightmare were in the same couch as Julius. In the corner were the Joker twins, Black and White who were playing with knives. He slammed the the door to get their attention and all of their cold eyes looked at him.

Boris yelled, "The newbie Alice is in trouble and Aaron sent me to get you all."

"Why the hell should we help those bastards?" Peter asked angrily.

"Why help a whore that we don't know?" Black added.

"Hmm, you all shouldn't be as cruel as that, she's a cute lady in need of help." White laughed.

"We shall not help! Now before we have your head, leave!" Vivaldi commanded with a flourish of her red colored nails.

Crysta rolled her eyes, "Hmph, freezing him would be better."

Both women glowered at each other and began bickering of whose way was better to get rid of someone.

Blood, lounging against the other wall, smirked, "Honestly, why help someone? She could be a slut for all we know."

Dee and Dum piped up, "We heard from Remie and Raven that Alice is Nina's new babysitter and that Nina likes her."

"About Nina, she hasn't come to visit us lately!" Vivaldi sighed.

"I wish I could put her in my collection~ She'd fit in so nicely!" Crysta sighed.

Boris twitched, "A girl is about to face that ugly son of a bitch gang leader and this is all you guys have to say?"

"Yep." Elliot nodded.

* * *

Nina sat at the usual table with her friends but she felt pity. It confused her, just who was she pitying right now?

"Hey Nina, you look dazed." Raven said, snapping her out of it.

Nina blinked, "Oh, I don't know why but I feel like something big is about to happen."

"Hmm, well, Seren is a gangster school." Remie said thoughtfully.

"But, everyone will help Alice if she becomes the gang leader right?" Nina asked.

"Yea, though…I have a question." Remie asked.

"Hm?" Nina and Raven nodded for him to continue.

"A lot of them are gangsters so why do they always go to school on time?" He asked.

"Dunno. Is it because they now have girls there?" Raven asked.

"Maybe it's because Mr. Jericho would skin them alive." Nina shrugged.

"True." The boys agreed reluctantly.

"Mr. Jericho is awesome though! He got me a bicycle for my birthday!" Nina praised, now thinking of the older man with childish glee.

The boys looked at each other and Raven whispered, "Isn't the reason why is because she's not violent like Vivialdi or Crysta, Nina would the only one who would visit?"

"Students! It's time to go home!" The teacher announced.

The three got up and exited, put on their shoes and were determined.

"Let's go visit everyone!" Remie said out loud.

* * *

Alice stared at the gate where there were some very scary looking sempais slowly walked through. She inched back to the hedges and clutched at her bag.

"Let's go from the back…ha…ha…yea…" Alice said nervously.

She unfortunately didn't look where she was going and knocked over a trash can. And even worse for her, it make a loud sound and all eyes were on her.

The largest one must have been the school's gang leader because he asked one of his kouhais, "Who's that chick?"

A bald headed one answered, "Oh that's the new girl from class 1-A."

Alice panicked, "What do I do?"

She hurried back to the class, well, she tried to. She bumped into someone else this time. A someone else who happened to be very pissed. And that someone's name was Aaron.

"You dumb little bitch! You should've stayed at home Kita." He seethed.

Alice flinched but looked confused when he pushed her to Nate and stormed up to Kita, swearing all the way. Nate checked for any injuries and hugged her.

"Were you scared? It'll be okay." Nate said softly in her ear.

It was the worst time to be love sick but her heart beat faster and she almost turned to jelly, but Nate placed her in the corner and went to join his brother.

"Oi, Aaron, what the hell do you want? You caused me to be suspended for so long." Kita sneered, "I've missed you."

Aaron looked disgusted, "Ugh…it's not an honor or even my pleasure. I don't even want to see the back of your head."

Kita looked mad and stepped forward, using a bat to try and hit Aaron, but the boy dodged and everything went into chaos. All the third years and first were fighting and several were already hitting the ground in defeat.

Kita was behind Aaron, who was dodging an attack from another student, "You're an eyesore! DIE!"

"AARON!" Alice shouted, running to help him.

When she reached them, Aaron had already caught the bat and she was frozen in place, looking extremely stupid.

"Eh?" She blinked, hand outstretched.

"YOU FUCKING STUPID HOE!" Aaron yelled.

Kita grabbed her by the hair and she winced, dropping her bag. Kita took advantage and hit Aaron in the head. A steady stream of blood welled up and Kita laughed.

"AARON!" Nate shouted, holding off one of Kita's followers.

"I-I finally beat you! HAHAHAHAH!" Kita said in triumph.

Aaron just stared at the blood dripping down, "Dude, this is the weakest injury that I have ever gotten…but…you thought you beat me…"

"Uh…Aaron?" Alice twitched.

"Great…Aaron hates losing the most…get ready for shit to happen." Nate sighed, punching someone in the face.

"IF YOU CAN GIVE ME SUCH A WEAK INJURY THEN HOW ABOUT MY ROUND HOUSE KICK YOU FUCKING TRANNY?!" Aaron roared as Kita sailed through the air from the impact and Alice was in sitting position.

He panted, wiping away the blood. The other first years finished and cheered.

"AARON! You're our new gang leader!"

"WHOOOOOO! Aaron you fucking awesome!"

"I'm sorry." Alice said sadly.

"Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to interfere and get you hurt." She added silently.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Aaron asked, resting his hand on her head.

Tears started to form and she cried, "No! I'm not! I'm sorry Aaron! I'm so sorry!"

Nate walked up and both of them smiled at her, "It's fine."

"You think-" Kita was suddenly on his feet, swinging the bat down, "I'd get defeated this easily?!"

* * *

Nina, Remie, and Raven opened the door to the Wonderland room and entered. The teens stared at the children who looked back.

"Where's Alice-nee?" Nina finally asked.

"NINA~" Vivaldi squealed, snatching up the child and holding her up in the air.

"Um, Vivi-chan? I feel a breeze where I'm not supposed to." Nina twitched.

"Hmph, only she would make you so uncomfortable! You should sit with me Nina!" Crysta declared.

Remie and Raven sat next to Dee and Dum, waiting for Nina to run for help. They weren't disappointed, but she ran screaming when Ace tried to hug her.

"HELP! RAPE! RAPE!" She cried, jumping onto Gray.

Gray melted under her cuteness and hugged her, effectively stopping her from screaming and making Ace stop, "Ah, so cute!"

"This…is not working…" Nina said deadpanned as everyone laughed, staying still as Gray cuddled her.

"Should we look for Alice?" Remie asked.

"Yea." Raven nodded.

They both were about to go in search when Boris stood in front of them. His tail swayed back and forth, making them watch it predatorily.

"Kids, there's a gang leader fight so stay here where's it's safe." he said, not paying attention and glancing at Pierce who hid behind Gowland.

"Fine but-" They pounced, little hands reaching for Boris's tail, "- let us play with your tail!"

* * *

Alice watched as Kita loomed above Aaron, but hurried to pick up her bag.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" She stated before swinging it to the man's neck.

In her bag, there was still the metal plate, and it was showing just how deadly it could be.

"Ack." He said, before foaming at the mouth and falling to the floor.

Aaron looked shocked, the rest were awe struck and Nate had a huge grin on his face. Utter silence.

"Sooo…I didn't defeat Kita." Aaron said, staring at the body.

"K-Kita was defeated by a g-girl."

"Wait, what's our rule for choosing a new gang leader?"

"Eh?" Alice said, holding the bag right in front of her to ward off anymore attacks.

They all stared at her as she frantically looked at Nate. In one instant, the rest of the school, (minus Wonderland since they were busy torturing Nina) ran to be in front of her. They all lined up including Aaron and Nate.

"W-Wait, what's goin-" She started.

"CONGRATULATIONS SCHOOL GANG LEADER!" They all roared thunderously.

Alice backed up, hugging the bag to her chest, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Aaron just looked at her and said, "School gang leader, what's the problem?"

"N-Nate! There's something wrong with Aaron!" Alice hyperventilated.

"It's alright school gang leader, we're just congratulating you on being the new school gang leader." Nate smiled.

Alice began running away, "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

"Where do you think the school gang leader is going?" Nina asked, being carried in Gray's arms.

"Home probably." Aaron shrugged.

"But! I wanted her to meet everyone!" Nina sniffled.

Nate patted her head, "I think the shock of being the next school gang leader is enough for her right now."

"Okay…" She sighed, "School gang leader is being very troublesome."

* * *

**Me & Nina: SCHOOL GANG LEADER!**

**Alice: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**

**Me & Nina: *snickering* WHAT'S WRONG SCHOOL GANG LEADER?!**

**Alice: SHUT UP DAMN IT!**


	4. Hardcore Rejection

**Me: Hello again you all...please don't kill me.**

**Nina: What she means to say is 'I am sorry that I didn't update for some time and wish to be forgiven.'**

**Me: What she said. But as a heads up, final exams are coming up so don't expect too much.**

**Alice: But what were you doing instead of writing this?**

**Me: *Sarcastically* I dunno, writing fan fics that I'm ****_never_**** going to upload.**

**Nina: Yes, anyway, ignoring those two...Al doesn't own HNKNA or any of the characters she only owns me, Nate, Aaron, Remie, and Raven.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alice made her way to school alone…which was odd. Nate did write a note that they had to get there early but…it was still too quiet. She almost missed Aaron's sarcastic remarks. Almost. She made it to the school entrance when all of a sudden, there was the sound of people rushing and then…the students all lined up.

"It wasn't just a bad dream!" Alice cried mentally.

"GOOD MORNING SCHOOL GANG LEADER!" They roared with all their might, bowing.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" Nate yawned, walking with Aaron, Nightmare, and Gray.

She looked at Nate, nearly crying, "Ah…ah…come and save me! Why are they calling me school gang leader?!"

"What are you talking about? The school gang leader is the school gang leader!" Nightmare smiled.

"School gang leader, please work hard." Gray nodded, "You must have an imposing attitude."

"I don't want to be the school gang leader! Aaron! I give it this title to you!" Alice sniffled.

"What the hell are you saying school gang leader? You were the one who defeated Kita. Anyway, I don't beat on girls." Aaron snorted.

"Why are you also calling me school gang leader?!" Alice yelled.

"You don't want to be the school gang leader?" Nate asked in surprise.

"No! I don't want it!" She wailed.

"It is too late to say that now…" Started Nightmare.

"But even if you're not willing, you can't do anything about it! The rule is the rule! You can't break the rule." Gray said seriously.

Nate slung an arm around Alice's waist as the others stepped closer to her, closing off any chance of escape.

Aaron rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know what you're so worried about. It's a title that won't harm you much."

But both twins kissed her hands, "We'll both protect you school gang leader. So don't worry."

Alice blushed when they all stepped away and turned to go to class.

"I-I still don't want to be school gang leader!" She shouted.

They walked to class when several of her new followers followed them.

"School gang leader! Let me carry your bag!"

"N-No need." Alice sweat dropped, speed walking away.

"School gang leader! I put your shoes in my shirt to keep them warm!"

"School gang leader! Let me carry you to your classroom!"

"U-uh, um no thanks." Alice said before running away.

"AH! She escaped!"

Alice threw open the door and scrambled in, panting from all that running. She heard several chairs being pushed and then her classmates all stood up and it rained confetti.

"SCHOOL GANG LEADER MADE IT TO THE CLASSROM!" They yelled in joy.

Nate and Boris held up a book and grinned.

"Let us express our joy at seeing school gang leader by singing a song!" Boris smiled.

"With great enthusiasm everyone!" Nate laughed.

"Nate…not you too." Alice sniffled.

Suddenly she faced the back of Aaron's uniform as he swung his bag and hit Nate and Boris.

"Didn't I tell you both that you shouldn't idolize female school gang leader this much?!" He yelled, glaring at them, "You guys are so hopeless it's not even funny!"

He was so busy scolding the class that he didn't notice a certain white hair bunny to clamp a hand over Alice's mouth and kidnap her.

"Mmmmphf!" She snorted indignantly, kicking and struggling to free herself.

"Shush school gang leader, Nina wanted you to meet the rest of us so I will not dilly dally with her request." Peter sighed, dragging her away.

Aaron yelled, "Do you know that this is why she is always tired?! Now! It's almost time for study hall! Get your pitiful asses to your seats and the fucking first lesson is on chemistry! Now study!"

"Um, Aaron." Boris coughed.

"What the hell is it now?" Aaron glowered.

"Alice got kidnapped by Peter." Nate stated bluntly.

"Fucking…I hope you choke on the d." Aaron glared before going out to find her.

"…But we're straight." Boris said confused.

* * *

Alice kept moving to Peter's displeasure. He tightened his hold and jogged.

"Honestly, you're heavy, annoying, and not cute at all! Just what does Nina see in you?" Peter muttered.

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT BEING A LITTLE GIRL YOU PEDOPHILE!" Alice hollered in his long rabbit ears.

"Hmph, you're also rude." Peter grumbled, opening a door and depositing her on the floor not so gently.

"Ouch!" She winced, and looked around.

The people looked extremely cold and she shivered until she saw Gray and Nightmare who smiled at her. Looking at the corner she saw White chuckling as the identical boy next to him eyed her up and down.

She looked at him deadpanned, "I'm not on the market dude."

White chuckled as the other boy scowled, "How nice to see you again miss. This is my twin Black. I'm sorry if he came off as rude."

Alice got up and dusted herself off, "How nice to see you again White."

* * *

Aaron kicked open each and every door to save Alice, interrupting all the classes. He jogged to the chemistry room when it hit him. Peter would have taken Alice to that god damn classroom. To the fucking Wonderland people. His eye twitched as he remembered that Nina was also with them. They were not doubt poisoning her mind!

"WHEN I GET THERE, I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" He glowered, sprinting down the main hall, and then paused, "Except Nina. My little sister is too cute to kill."

* * *

"I think that everyone here either has a loli-complex or sister-complex in Aaron and Nate's case. Or that Nina, Remie, and Raven are too adorable." Alice said, turning to Pierce.

"I-I think t-that e-everyone has a loli-complex chu." Pierce stammered, wringing his hands as Boris stared at him.

"Hmmm…" Alice hummed thoughtfully, "True. That makes more sense."

She had introduced to everyone and shook hands with them all. Some of their faces already annoyed her, Peter, Sidney, Blood, and Black. Mostly Blood and Black, she would have loved to rip their faces off and sew them onto dolls. She snorted at the thought, oh, how she would have loved to say that and see their reactions.

"A-Alice? Y-Your face is s-scary chu." Pierce shuddered, sensing at her detached and murderous aura.

"Oh really?" Alice asked, "Is it still scary?"

"N-N-No chu." He stammered, scooting back into the seat to get further away from the annoyed gang leader.

Alice glared at the floor, what was taking the twins so long to get her? She totally hated being in this room, full of people who didn't bat an eyelash on missing school. Were they stupid? They must be! An education would help you in life even if you're rich! Nightmare gasped, and started to cry his eyes out.

She stared at him and thought, "What a wimp…"

He sobbed harder, "I am not a wimp!"

She rolled her eyes, still talking in her head, "What type of guy cries after being called a wimp? Not a man."

Nightmare ran out with Gray chasing after him concerned.

"Can I leave now?" Alice asked, already walking out the door.

It slammed shut in her face and she glanced back to see Blood, who was beginning to cage her in with the door on her back. His hat covered part of his face and nearly hit hers.

Alice looked at him blankly, "I am unamused with thy antics."

Blood smirked and the others watched curiously, "Hm? Shall I amuse you with this?"

He leaned closer to her and she moved her head back, causing him to chuckle. Then she realized what he wanted from her… A kiss. Oh. Hell. No.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm not in the mood for this."

"You will be soon." He murmured before getting closer.

Vivaldi and Crysta shook their heads as the others grinned and watched to see when she would succumb. But Alice didn't and instead…she kicked him in the family jewels. And promptly opened the door and walked out as Blood fell to the floor in pain. Vivaldi dropped her tea cup and Crysta glanced at her wide eyed. The others winced in sympathy and Elliot hurried to the 'wounded' man's side. Alice huffed and stomped back to the class.

* * *

Opening the door to Wonderland, Aaron was greeted by the sight of Blood on the floor with tears in his eyes as the queens laughed their hearts out.

He stopped, "What the hell is this beautiful scene I am witnessing?"

Boris laughed, "Blood got rejected by Alice and she went hardcore."

"She finally got a fucking backbone." Aaron commented, taking out his phone and taking a picture, "Gotta give the school gang leader props."

* * *

Nina sat on the swing at the kindergarten's playground. Remie and Raven were busying making a castle besides the swing set and she looked at her feet. It was boring without seeing Alice-nee. But Nate did apologize and made her a love filled bento…that was full of hearts.

Nina stared at sky now, sighing, "I wish something fun will happen…"

Raven didn't look up and just responded, "Who knows…maybe something did happen."

Remie nodded, "White-nii called me so I know what happened."

"What?" They asked the brown haired boy curiously.

"Blood-nii got kicked in the pee-pee." Remie snickered.

Nina giggled and Raven just shook his head.

"Alice-nee did it to him too." Remie added.

Nina laughed harder, "Alice-nee is the best!"

Raven just looked deadpanned at the sky, "Really? And now Nina's gonna get influenced by this."

The teacher from another classroom looked at them in concern, "Are they okay?"

Their teacher turned to that one with a 'Are you serious' face, "They're jacked up. What the hell are you thinking? Of course they're not okay."

Remie, Raven, and the other teacher looked at each other, "How is she a teacher?"

"I dunno but I'm going to tell my onii-chans about what she said." Nina smiled sweetly.

"…Then she's screwed." Raven said, shaking his head.

Remie nodded, "Yep, Nate might kill her."

"But Alice-nee might stop him." Nina interjected, "but Aaron-nii might take advantage of Nate-nii getting stopped and kill sensei."

"So she's still gonna die." Raven shrugged.

"I hope Alice-nee becomes our teacher." Remie sighed.

The teachers twitched, evidently, they didn't mind their sensei being killed and replaced. And preferably by the little girl's elder brothers.

* * *

"Oh Alice, you're back." Nate smiled, waving to her from his desk.

She plopped down in her seat, feeling tired, "I never want to see their faces ever again."

The door slammed open just as Nate was going to ask her what happened and Aaron was swearing as he saw her. He slammed a hand on her desk, causing her to snap to attention.

"You fucking…I can't even begin to tell how you fail at so many things but the one thing you did right today…," Aaron grinned evilly, "You kicked that son of a bitch in the fucking balls."

The class quieted and listened in carefully.

"Kicked who?" Nate asked.

"Bloody-chan." Aaron snickered.

"Mother of god…" Nate looked at Alice in awe.

"Yea believe it, and I wouldn't mind doing it again. I hate them all." Alice snorted.

Nate's mouth was shaped like an o, "You…you actually hate those guys? I mean, I understand Black, Blood, Peter, Ace, and a little bit of Sidney but the rest are actually okay."

"No…They are so not. They only watched as I was getting sexually harassed by Blood." Alice sighed.

"Oh that prissy gay hatter." Nate said nonchalantly.

"What?" Alice asked curiously.

"I want pancakes made with gray batter." Aaron said sarcastically, "He fucking said that prissy gay hatter you deaf little school gang leader."

The class laughed as Alice and Aaron began trading insults. Nate was trying to calm them down and sighed. These two were just…ugh.

* * *

**Me: I should make you kick Blood in the knockers again sometime. There's a feeling of stress relief in writing it.**

**Alice: I personally would love that.**

**Nina: Awwww yesssss, bring on the pain and tears of shame.**


	5. What are those?

**Me: Nina learns some anatomy...and it's about the female body~**

**Nina: *nods* Awww yisss, Alice-nee, get ready.**

**Alice: *Shakes head* I don't know you two anymore.**

**Me: But~ I don't own any of the nKnA series!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Hey Alice, you really have guts to do that to Blood." Nate smiled, "I like that."

Alice blushed and her heart beat faster, "Y-Yea."

Aaron looked at the fuzzy and warm atmosphere around those two and shielded his eyes, "Ugh…lovey dovey scene…too god damned bright."

"Aaron! Stop being mean!" Alice scolded, hands on hips.

"Then whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? School gang leader?" Aaron mocked.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled, their eye contact crackling.

Nate looked at them and sighed, "Stop it you two. The field trip is going to come up soon so you're gonna stress her. Don't tease her so much Aaron. It's hilarious but still, refrain yourself."

Aaron snorted, "I'll try, no fucking promises but I'll try."

Then Alice blinked, "Wait, what field trip?"

"The one up a mountain and to an old museum where we get to stay in a hotel for two days." Nate nodded, clamping a hand over Aaron's mouth.

"Then what about Nina? Are we going to have to bring her? She'll still have school though." Alice asked.

Nate chuckled, "She'll stay with either Remie or Raven at their house, it'll be okay so you don't have to worry."

Aaron's eye twitched and struggled underneath his brother's hand only to have Nate's hold on his face get tighter. Alice ignored Aaron as he was about to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen and Nate laughed.

Alice sighed, "So what about Wonderland? Are they going too?"

"I don't know. Sometimes they do and sometimes they don't." Nate shrugged, "They're quite lazy and to be quite blunt or as Aaron would say, 'They are lazy little whores that need a can of whoop ass'."

"They need more than that." Alice gleamed, "So how about messing with them?"

Nate released Aaron, who gasped for breath, and grinned, "Aw hells yes."

* * *

Alice, Nate, and Aaron walked down the street to the kindergarten to pick up Nina. Alice looked distracted as the twins talked about Nina's living arrangements.

"Hey," Alice piped up, "Why are you guys so concerned about Nina? I mean, it's good that you do care for her but it's kinda on the line of being overprotective."

Nate's smile disappeared along with Aaron's smirk, and both their faces darkened with extreme hate. Alice shivered in fear and hesitated.

Nate gritted his teeth, "I don't think you want to know about our reason Alice."

Aaron glared at passersby, "Hell, I don't even want to talk about those fucking god damned assholes."

Alice sweat dropped, "Is it that serious?"

"Yes." Came Nate's short reply.

It became a tensed silence as they made their way pass the kindergarten gate. Nina was talking to her two friends while waiting.

Aaron knelt to the ground, holding his arms out and called, "Nina! We're here!"

"NII-CHAN!" She giggled, running into his arms and placing her small arms around his neck as he picked her up.

Nate chuckled, "So it seems that we have a field trip so you have to stay with Remie or Raven."

"I wanna stay over with Raven! Remie and his parents are gonna go to a fancy party." Nina nodded.

Remie and Raven pulled on Alice's skirt, their faces full of curiosity. It was just adorable.

"Hey onee-chan, do you know that Wonderland is going on this field trip?" Remie smiled.

Alice, eyes twitching, forced out a cheerful tone, "Yay! We're all going to have so much fun…"

"She definitely hates them…" The others thought, staring at her frigid face.

"Onee- chan, if you keep doing that, your face is going to get stuck." Raven said, staring dead at her.

"O-Oh, really?" Alice stuttered, quickly switching to a smile.

"Yep, but when is the field trip?" Nina asked.

"In a few weeks I guess." Aaron shrugged, lifting his sister up and down with that motion.

Nate looked at Alice as she smiled and talked to the boys, a bit dazed. She was confusing to him. She was just interesting, that was what his little sister liked about her right? He shook his head, not understanding why. Nina seemed to distant herself whenever there was a babysitter until now. Was it because it was another female? No, they had hired other women as well (even played with some). But what was it that made Alice so different especially with how she managed to make his heart beat so hard that he feared it would burst out of his chest? Was it her bright turquoise eyes that lit up when he talked to her? Or was it her soft, pouty, and delicate lips? Was it her doll-like self? Or was it the way she spoke? The way she walked? He shook his head, why was he thinking about her in that way?

"Nii-chan?" Nina asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Yea?" He smiled, realizing that they must have been staring at him for some time.

Aaron put her down and she hugged his leg, "Nii-chan is okay?"

He chuckled and held her hand as Aaron took the other and Alice followed, "Yep, big bro is okay."

Nina looked back and grinned, "Bye Remie! Bye Raven!"

Aaron gave Nate a look and whispered, "What's wrong with you?"

Nate sighed, "Honestly, I don't know anymore."

Alice was behind them and stared at Nate as he seemed distracted. She liked how it looked on him. Making him have an air of mystery. His golden eyes were covered by his long bangs, giving him a cool look. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she kept her eyes on the ground. He was just so perfect. Alice was in thought and didn't notice Nina looking at her. The little girl knew her brother and Alice had a crush on each other and she was determined to get them together. Even if Alice married one twin or the other.

"I want Alice-nee to be my sister." Nina muttered, staring at the girl and began scheming.

Aaron looked at his sister and sighed, "Nate, she has a crazy look again."

Nate smiled cheerfully, "Really? Let's see how fun it'll be this time! I wonder who she's plotting for anyway."

Nina grinned, "Nee-chan! Hurry up!"

'And become my sister.' She added quietly.

Alice's head snapped up as she jogged to catch up to them, "O-okay!"

* * *

Nina sat in the tub blowing bubbles as Alice scrubbed her back. Alice smiled softly, it was one of the rare times she had with the girl with only the two of them. The steam made the bath misty and a bit hard to see, but with their towels on, Nina and Alice didn't mind. The blonde stared at the younger one when she was done, taking in her dazed and quiet expression.

"Nina?" Alice asked, tapping the tiny shoulder, "I need you to hand me the wash cloth."

"Hmmm?" She blinked coming out of her daze before reaching for the item, "Okay nee-chan."

Alice paused, lathering the wash cloth with generous amounts of soap, "What are you thinking about?"

Nina answered, now playing with a toy boat, "I was thinking about Nate-nii."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yea. He seems a bit weird." Nina nodded.

Silence descended and Nina washed herself as Alice washed her hair. The water was crystal clear, some parts covered in suds, and bath toys. Both girls were sitting on opposite ends of the tub now, thinking about other things. Nina then noticed something…rather _somethings_ stuck on Alice's chest.

She pointed to them, "Nee-chan, what are those?"

"What?" Alice asked startled.

"Those bouncy things on your chest." Nina explained, staring at them.

Alice blushed, "You don't know what they are?"

"No, nii-chans usually take baths with me. Not any babysitters." Nina shook her head, eyes gleaming, "So what are they?"

Alice covered her breasts a bit, "They're uh…boobs?"

Nina looked curious, "Boobs?"

"Something that tells a woman apart from a man!" Alice sweat dropped.

"But…I saw someone with boobs and it was a he." Nina frowned, her stare intensifying.

"Um…they are part of a woman's body? And you'll get them when you're older?" Alice hesitated.

Nina looked awed, "Really? And as big as yours? Are yours the biggest? What do they feel like? Are they soft?"

Alice coughed, "Uh, I guess you might have them as big as mine but I have small boobs. I-I don't know how they feel though."

Nina's gleams glittered, "Then let's find out."

"Wah?"

The little girl tackled her to the tube's side before saying, "I wanna touch! I wanna touch!"

Alice barely had time to keep the girl away from her chest, clutching the towel tightly in one hand, "N-No! You can't! It'd be weird! Especially since I'd be molested by a little girl!"

Nina stopped her efforts in one second, "What's molested?"

Alice face palmed, looking a blue, "Oh dear God."

* * *

Nina ran out as soon as she got on her clothes and yelled, "Nii-chan! I wanna know something!"

Alice was a few paces behind her, drying her hair and sighing, "Nina, please tell me you aren't going to ask about those."

The door to Aaron's room was closed and something must have fell because there was a thumping sound. Nina stopped for a second before pulling Alice's hand away from the door knob. Nate stepped out of the kitchen and watched Nina cheerfully drag Alice there. She wore a confused face, but letting the little girl lead her to her oldest brother.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! I wanna ask you something important! Well two!"

Nate chuckled, ruffling her hair, and smiling, "And what's that?"

Nina, first latching onto his arm asked, "Is Aaron-nii's friend over?"

Nate sighed, picking her up again, "Yup."

"What friend?" Alice asked, slowly coming closer.

"A female friend…in his room." Nate said slowly.

Alice's eyes widened, "So that type of friend."

Nina looked at them back and forth, "I wanna ask what type of friend but what are boobs?"

"A man's hope and dreams that are part of a woman's body." Nate said with a straight face.

Alice smacked his arm, "That's a lie!"

Nina looked at her brother reverently, "So that are what boobs are?"

"Yep." Nate nodded solemnly.

Alice shook her head, "Honestly…"

"Then what about the size?!" Nina asked.

"How big the dreams are." Nate grinned.

"Then…I want big boobs!" Nina declared.

Alice just face palmed, "You are such an idiot. You're feeding her weird information. It's gonna bite you in the butt one day...I'm going to bed."

She left, leaving Nina in the clutches of Nate, who was choking on laughter.

* * *

**Me: For those of you wondering about Nate's thoughts...He does have a crush on Alice, he just doesn't realize it yet. **

**Nina: It's the case of love at first sight isn't it?**

**Alice: Isn't that just romantic?!**

**Me: Dunno, I don't think that far. But you certainly learned something interesting.**

**Alice: *Leaves***

**Nina: Boobs are made of a man's hopes and dreams people. The bigger dreams, the bigger they are.**

**Me: *waggles eyebrows* And you now want them big 'dreams' don't cha?**

**Nina: Shut up.**

**Please review...I get sad when not a lot of people do...and I won't know what you guys would want to happen in the story...So please review...please?**


	6. Beginnings of a Tournament

**Me: Ehe...sorry for making you all wait. If it makes you all feel better I wrote some of chapter 8...even if that doesn't make sense**

**Nina: Internet, school, and laptop were being complete bitches.**

**Me: Yup, anyway, no more delaying you guys from reading! I don't own the nKnA series!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

It was another day for Alice as she walked to the school gates with Nate and Aaron. Sadly, something was also part of this school morning ritual…

"GOOD MORNING SCHOOL GANGLEADER!" The crowd of male students roared, in two neat lines to greet her.

"Uhhh, g-g-good morning?" Alice replied shakily.

Nate grinned, "Well, Aaron and I are gonna hurry so good luck!"

The two twins left, Aaron looking thoughtful as Nate was cheerful, and she froze. They promised to protect her but they just freaking left!

"Today," another blonde school boy yelled, "I wish to help school gang leader by carrying your bag!"

"Quick! Give it to me!" A bald one ordered.

Alice felt her eye twitch, clutched her bag, and hurriedly ran while some of the boys followed her, "THERE'S REALLY NO NEED!"

She ran down the hall and they chased her, "AH! WE LET HER ESCAPE AGAIN! WE SHALL NOT GIVE UP!"

"Gahhh! Why me?!" Alice screamed, her hair flying and tears forming.

A hand shot out of a classroom and quickly pulled her in, much to Alice's relief.

Pulling her closer Aaron groaned, "Do those fuckers really have to this every god damned day?"

They listened as the footsteps went farther away and Alice glanced up at him.

"Good morning to you too Aaron." She nodded.

He patted her head, "You, school gang leader, must have it hard. It's good that you're strong enough to keep coming to school."

"Uh, thanks." Alice said, not recognizing this side of Aaron that was reserved for Nina.

"AARON! YOU PERVERT!" Nate and Boris yelled, pushing Aaron away, "STOP HOGGING HER FOR YOURSELF!"

Boris hugged her tightly, his ears and tail showing excitement, "We want to be lovey-dovey with the school gang leader too!"

"Hahaha! I want to pat her head too!" Nate chuckled, doing so as he watched Alice's eyes become swirls and a blush appeared on her face.

"That fucking hurt you bastards!" Aaron growled, holding his wounded arm, "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Where did you come from?! Stay away from Alice! She'll get infected with your stupidity!"

Nate frowned, "That's not nice brother. I actually do well in school."

Aaron snorted, "She's already infected with yours Nate, let's not have her become stupider."

"Ah! Did you guys see this yet?" Boris asked, holding up a flyer and releasing a dizzy Alice.

'Overload of Bishies!' She squealed mentally, 'Even if one of them is Aaron.'

"School gang leader romance cup? What is this?" Then Aaron looked up at Alice, giving her a queer look, "You aren't selling yourself are you?"

Alice snapped, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! AND IT'S A TOURNAMENT! HOW DO YOU GET THAT FROM TOURNAMENT?!"

"Who knows? But wait, let me see that." He said before taking the flyer, "It says that it's going to be peaceful."

"Hmm, that's new, usually there's fighting matches. Could it be that it's because we finally have a female gang leader?" Boris asked.

"I don't think I brought about any change though." Alice shrugged.

"You…You've done enough." Aaron said, staring at her, "Truth is, some really want to defeat you but can't since you are a girl and they think you're cute…did I mention you're a girl? But anyway, that's why because of you peace prevails."

"But I really can't do any type of sports at all!" Alice twitched in realization, "I'm not coordinated, I'm weak,-"

Aaron snorted at that, remembering the time she kicked Blood in the nuts.

"- I freak out when a ball is flying at me, I trip on almost everything when playing a sport, I freak out when there's competition that could kill me, and I'm just not going to participate."

Nate grinned, "Actually, there's no problem, all the girls watch from the sidelines. Since a girl suddenly participating would end in chaos anyway."

"EH?! EH?!" Alice said, "Why are girls being discriminated?!"

"Alice, if you hadn't noticed, this is a school that has only three girls and the rest are guys." Boris explained.

"But this caption is just…I mean school gang leader romance cup?" Aaron shook his head before letting Alice see it.

"Look at the bottom caption." Boris deadpanned.

_School Gang Leader Romance Cup Prize! _

_1) A love filled bento cooked by our very own School Gang Leader, Alice Liddell!_

_2) She's gonna wear a maid outfit!_

_3) A kiss on the cheek!_

_The winner will be decided by nomination of MVP and the vote of Student Council members!_

The eyes of Aaron and Alice were as wide as dinner plates as they stared at it. Then, Alice snatched the flyer and crumpled it in a fist, dark fire burning behind her, as her eyes glimmered with murder and vengeance.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" She screamed.

* * *

In the student council room, Alice was ripping the flyer to shreds as Aaron gave the president a death glare. Nate and Boris were smiling cheerfully as they watched Aaron trying to kill the other boy with his glare.

"Oi, motherfucker, what's this?" Aaron gritted his teeth, "These prizes without the gang leader's consent."

"Because it's the only way to get everyone interested-"

Aaron grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and roared, "YOU BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PERVERTS WILL BE TRYING TO WIN?! AS FAR AS WE ALL KNOW, THE WHORE HAS YET TO EVEN KISS FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

There was a moment of silence and Alice stared at Aaron blankly and said, "Wait?"

He sighed, "You, Alice Liddell, have yet to go on a date, have your first kiss, have sex, give hea-"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted, covering his mouth.

Those words from Aaron's mouth inspired the rest of the students and they were all fired up.

"Aaron, this is why you should keep your mouth shut." Nate smiled darkly.

All the boys grinned, especially those in Wonderland who were interested in her.

Boris grabbed a soccer ball, "MY SKILLS IN BALL GAMES ARE RANKED ONE!"

Peter chuckled darkly from across the hall, baseball bat in hand, "Don't think you will win my Alice!"

Dee and Dum, overhearing the conversation from one of their many toys grinned, "Heh, so Onee-san's gonna be the prize~ We'll be the ones winning!"

There was a horde of boys practicing whole-heartedly, the president and Aaron watched. Aaron's face was deadpan and the president was squealing.

"See?!" He giggled, "They'll feeling great about it! My plan was a success!"

"Damn, even Boris, Peter, and the twins went to join…" Alice sweat dropped.

Turning to Alice, the president smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Then, sorry to trouble you but with the prizes for the winner! You have got to help by all means!"

Alice laughed nervously, "I can make a bento but…a kiss?! And…and a maid outfit?!"

Nate grinned, "Haha, look at Dee and Dum bullying Pierce! Hahahahahahaha!"

Aaron stared at his twin, "You, Nina, and me related…I understand Nina but you…you are a freaking mutant…the twisted fuck in the family."

Nate chuckled, seeing Alice's thoughtful face, and ignored Aaron's statement, "Oh? A penny for your thoughts?"

Alice nodded before shining, "What if I participate in the tournament?!"

Nate and Aaron blinked and shielded their eyes.

"She looked stupid." Aaron whispered, watching as Alice glowed with happiness at her idea.

"I never knew someone could shine bright like a diamond…" Nate smiled.

"Really? Shine bright like a diamond?" Aaron twitched, "But Alice, girls can't participate, they can only watch."

"I don't care! I'm going to save myself!" Alice said determinedly.

"Please don't act on your impulsions Alice, someone could get hurt." Nate tried to calm her down.

"Extremely bad feeling coming on. And stop blinding me bitch!" Aaron yelled.

"Well Aaron, why don't you stop bitching yourself?" Alice sassed.

"Because if I don't, who will? Black Joker?" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Actually, he would." Nate said thoughtfully.

"True…" Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Somehow, Aaron is like Black while Nate is like White." Alice blinked.

Both twins looked at her horrified, "HELL NO! NOPE! NOPE! WE DON'T HEAR THIS!"

Alice shrugged, "You guys really do anyway."

Nate actually ran out the room screaming, "I DON'T HEAR THIS BLASPHEMY! LALALALA! CAN'T HEAR IT!"

Aaron glared at her, "I refuse to fucking acknowledge what you just said whore."

"See?" Alice nodded, "You sound just like Black."

Aaron snorted and walked out, "And this, Alice, is how you lose the people who are going to help you."

Alice rushed to follow him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Damn right bitch, beg for our help." Aaron smirked, still walking away from her.

"Ugh, then I have to deal with this on the field trip too don't I?" Alice groaned.

* * *

**Me: I have to say, Nate and Aaron are almost like White and Black.**

**Nina: It's scarily true.**

**Me: Hmm, just wait till the museum field trip it'll show something interesting about how the girls get treated by the school.**


	7. Start Training! Extra Included!

**Me: Hi everyone! Sorry for being itty bitty bit late with this one! I don't own HNKNA! Since this chapter is short, I decided to put in an extra!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

On the baseball field, Alice was standing on mound, practicing as a pitcher. Dee was the umpire and Dum was crouching with his gloved hand ready to catch Alice's pitch. It was quiet as Alice did a short breathing exercise.

Alice exhaled before declaring, "I'M GOING TO START TRAINING!"

"Eh? So school gang leader wants to win? Is she serious?" Dum blinked.

"Would it be that easy?" Dee quirked his eyebrow.

Her grip on the baseball tightened as she pouted, "How would we know unless we try? I'm warning you." She got ready to throw the ball, "I'm throwing now!"

The smaller twins watched as the ball, miraculously, floated to Dum's gloved hand. To be honest, the ball was like seeing a dandelion seed flying in the air. It was weak, slow, but…very cute.

'Such an easy ball to catch!' They thought happily.

Aaron deadpanned, standing next to his brother off the field, stating, "She's never gonna win."

"Hmm, Aaron, why don't you compete and reject the prizes?" Nate asked, smiling.

"What bullshit are you talking about?" Aaron twitched.

"THAT COULD WORK!" Alice nodded vigorously.

"Ugh, you owe me bitch. " Aaron muttered, taking the baseball Nate had handed to him.

"STOP CALLING ME BITCH!"

Aaron ignored her and stood where she had moments ago, "Oi, bastards, I'm gonna throw to your pitiful asses."

Dum snapped, "Shut up and thr-"

The ball flew into smack Dum's hand, pushing both the boys back several feet, before it flew upward and out of sight.

'Aaron…' Every boy paled after watching the ball disappear, 'He can most definitely win.'

Aaron, staring at his hand critically, frowned, "Don't like it. I gotta practice more."

Nate chuckled, "Such lovely arm strength."

'What kind of person is Aaron?!' Alice sweat and jaw dropped.

"H-He's a god." Dee stammered.

Dum deadpanned, "More like a demon."

"Yes," Nate agreed, "like a demon."

"Oi, little shits, who the fuck are you calling a demon?" Aaron glared, brandishing a baseball bat he stole from one of the players.

Dee and Dum immediately hid behind Alice just to taunt him even more. Nate laughed at the whole spectacle as Alice tried to calm the angry Aaron. Off to the side, Pierce peeked from his hiding spot from the sports building.

"She r-really n-needs help chu." He nodded, "S-She's w-weaker than m-me ch-"

"I found you nya~" A very cheerful yet scary voice chuckled.

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME CHU~!" Pierce screamed, his eyes widening from the sight of the pink haired cat.

"Hello mousey~" Boris sang before taking out a knife and fork, "BECOME MY DINNER."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pierce ran across the field with Boris right behind, catching everyone's attention.

"Um, should we go help him?" Alice asked concernedly.

"No, just enjoy it." Nate smiled, eating some popcorn.

Aaron's eye twitched, "You sick sadistic son of a bitch."

-  
As an apology for this short chapter…

Extra - The Ayishik Twins when drunk:

Nate chuckled before flipping his ponytail, "Awww yesss… You jealous of my hair? It's long and fabulous isn't it?"

Aaron hiccupped, clutching bottle of wine, "I don't giva fuck…" he took a sip before whining, "Nina~ Big brother wanna 'nother drink~"

Nina stared at the living room that her drunk brothers occupied from behind the couch in hiding. There were more bottles of beer floor than she had stuffed animals, and the amount of animals were no small number. Aaron and Nate were in their school uniforms but half naked, Aaron without pants and Nate was without a shirt. She observed as they painted faces on each other's bellies. They were prancing and frolicking while modeling their belly faces. Nate saw his reflection in the mirror and pulled his hair out of it's ponytail, releasing long black strands of silky hair. After posing for a bit he came to a conclusion.

Nate giggled, "I should be a girl like Nina! Then I'll be so fab that all the boys would want me!"

Nina's eye twitched but she kept silent…and took out a video camera. A little smirk came on her cute face as she turned it on. In a short time, Nate had exchanged his uniform for a red dress that showed his chest and back, bit barely covered his boxer clad butt. He had on matching high heels and some lipstick on.

Aaron got up and began to hula dance, singing off tune, "Bitch, I am so fucking sexy! So sexy I can blind you~ Oh so sexy~ You gonna wanna fuck me~"

Nate began screeching, "NO! I'M THE SEXY TWIN! I'M THE SEXY TWIN!"

Aaron grabbed another bottle and gulped down a large amount before flipping off his brother, "I'm too sexy for my shirt~ Too sexy for my shirt~"

Nina and Nate froze when Aaron started stripping but Nate unfroze and cheered the other boy on. Nina hurriedly covered her eyes and ran to her room, accidentally leaving her camera and fully videotaping the whole scene of her brother stripping. Before Aaron could take off his boxers, he took a bird shaped pillow and threw it at his brother.

"KILL THE PIGS E'RVYBODY!" He squealed. (Yes, Aaron has squealed. The sassy, sarcastic, little bitch has squealed.)

"KYAAA! OW! DON'T HURT ME! I'M A DELICATE FLOWER BLOSSOM! NOT A PIG!" Nate said, covering his chest, then realizing he was wasn't wearing the dress properly, "AND WHY ARE MY TWIN BABIES OUT FOR THE WORLD TO SEE?! OH MY GOD! AARON! YOU EYE RAPED ME! GIVE ME BACK MY VIRGINITY!"

"WHAT?!" Aaron looked shocked, "I didn't rape no…you're pretty."

Ceasing his screams, Nate blushed, "You're hot too."

"We need to do it…" Aaron nodded, going up to Nate and placing his arms on the golden eyed twin's shoulders.

"D-Do what?" Nate whimpered.

Leaning closer, Aaron whispered, "A dance off to see who's sexier."

Nina jumped onto her bed and covered her head with a pillow as Madonna's Girl Gone Wild came on, along with loud voices screaming about being sexier and who looked better.

"Why do I have to have older brothers? I want big sisters." Nina pouted, glaring at the pillow as she took it off her face. There was a momentary pause as she remembered Vivaldi forcing her into so many dresses, "I take that back."

Nina decided to keep to her room and changed into her pajamas, praying to God and hoping her brothers wouldn't burn the house down. Aaron and Nate continued the dance off until they passed out on the floor. Deciding to risk it, Nina went down and took the video camera and practically ran back to her room. Holding the prize in her hand, she giggled darkly. This was one of the best blackmail material ever.


End file.
